


#90 Mild

by Kyarorain



Series: Poké100 [90]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-17
Updated: 2011-03-17
Packaged: 2018-01-06 21:45:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1111851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyarorain/pseuds/Kyarorain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ash and Misty have a disagreement over food.</p>
            </blockquote>





	#90 Mild

"Come on, Misty, how can you not like spicy food?" Ash asked. He had just suggested Brock cook chilli for supper, and extra spicy too. However, Misty had not been so keen on the idea.

"I hate having my mouth on fire!" Misty exclaimed. "It's part of the reason why I hate peppers. I'd prefer my food to be mild, thank you."

"Seriously? I don't see anything wrong with spicy food at all," Ash protested.

"Yeah, well, you'll eat anything, won't you?" Misty said rudely, crossing her arms.

"Huh..." Ash wasn't sure he had liked her tone of voice when she said that. It had almost sounded insulting. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"What do you think?" Misty grinned, poking him in the stomach hard.

"H-hey!" Ash exclaimed.

"Alright, that's enough." Brock stepped in between them, before a fight could break out. "I could just cook two different kinds of chilli if you want. Would you be okay with mild, Misty?"

"I guess, so long as it's not spicy," Misty said. "I really can't stand anything spicy, at all."

"Eh, fine with me." Ash shrugged. "But I'm not a glutton!" He wasn't quite ready to forget their argument just yet.

Brock sighed. This was just part of their usual daily routine. Ash and Misty could fight for hours. "Fine, I'll just pop into town then. Try not to kill each other while I'm gone, okay?"


End file.
